


i'm guessing you'll know where to find me

by simmosaa213



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmosaa213/pseuds/simmosaa213
Summary: this is a writing to detail what was going through each of their heads during and a little bit before the breakup. i hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Amy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start off with Amy's character POV because I identify with her a little more and its a bit easier. I will do Jonah's ASAP in the next chapter!

Her mind was going a million miles a second. What is happening? She had to find Jonah and apologize. The whole ring thing, her reaction to there forever, it all just felt so…wrong. What was she doing anyways? This was her forever man, the man that had been in love with her since day 1, as Garrett said. She was overreacting. She was sure that as soon as she saw his face, stared into his Bambi sized eyeballs and studied his expression, she would be sure of what she had to do. That’s how it always worked right? With the manager position, with the beginning of their relationship, with everything. He was her rock, and she just needed to hug the rock for awhile, apologize, and everything will be okay. They can still move to California, right?

She wandered the halls of Cloud 9 looking for Jonah. Aisles upon aisles and she couldn’t find him anywhere. As she was searching, she noticed the shoes aisles and remembered Jonah mentioning that he would love a pair of moccasins to wear in California. She searched and searched and finally came upon a pair, only to find that it was covered in some kind of weird…goo? She sighed and continued to search, coming up with a pair of aqua socks instead. These should do, she thought. Maybe I should have thought of this earlier. But then again, she didn’t think the day would spiral down that far. She hurried over to the checkout to buy it, and then went to look for him again.

She finally stumbled upon the warehouse and walked in, to find him there. She immediately started smiling and removed her mask as she approached.

“Hey, there you are.” She said excitedly. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

She smiled. “Um.. I wanted to say I’m sorry.” She paused. “…and I love you, and I got you something.” She handed him the box with her free hand. I hope he likes this, she thought.

He put down his clipboard and with confused eyes, he took the box from her and opened it. “…Aqua socks?” He said harshly.

Not quite the reaction she was expecting. “Yeah!” She said through a smile, trying to explain herself. “Well, I wanted to get you moccasins, but the only pair left in the store is covered with what I’m hoping is Silly Putty and not something from an animal.” Her face turned from disgust to another smile. “But you get it.” She hoped he got it, because she didn’t think she really understood it herself.

His face was still plastered with confusion, as he avoided eye contact. “I…I actually don’t.”

“It means… I’m excited about California! And you and me and us in California!” She stammerred as she tried to explain herself and continued to smile. Why was this going so badly? She thought. He turned his head slightly as he continued to look at her in confusion. She had noticed now, that his eyes were slightly red, almost as if he had been…crying.

She kept trying to explain herself. “It’s a gesture, Jonah. I’m gesturing.” She felt like she was in a courtroom, making big movements with her hands to explain it even further. “I’m doing the Jonah thing!”

“Okay so you’re saying…” He started, looking down at the box again.

“I’m saying maybe I’m wrong, and—and—and—and—,” she interrupted him, trying to figure out what she was going to say. What was she doing here anyways? She was so used to Jonah leading discussions regarding their relationship, it was almost foreign to her as to how to operate. “…and probably you’re right, and we should just get married.” Did she really believe that though? Or was she just trying to get him to engage? She questioned herself, before the thought quickly left.

That didn’t feel right. She corrected herself, “Maybe not right away, or, you know, maybe not for a few years, but then eventually—“ 

“Amy, Amy, do you want to marry me?” He interrupted her. Time slowed. She wanted him to interrupt her, but not with this question. She wanted him to tell her it was going to be okay, that they would get married some day. Wait- was he proposing right now? Amy thought.

“Are you—“ Her eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m not proposing to you. I’m asking a question. Do you want to marry me? Yes or no?” He interrupted. How could he ask that question so casually? 

“I— that’s not a fair question!” She stammered, trying to avoid it like it was a bomb.

“That’s not fair? I’m blowing my life up for you. The least you could do is answer the question.” He practically screamed. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart from beating so fast and the thoughts from running at the speed of light through her head. She took it again, as if it was the last thing she could depend on.

“Do you want to marry me?” He demanded again. What is going on?

“I don’t know!” She gave, barely being able to breathe.

“That’s not an answer! Yes or no?” He yelled. She felt like gravity had become a million times stronger. Her body couldn’t move, air struggled to enter her lungs. The only thing she had left was her gut instinct.

“Then no!” Something from inside her replied. 

Everything came back as soon as she saw the hurt in his face. The way he close his mouth slightly, taken aback by what she had just said. Anger, confusion, and sadness filled his eyes and she couldn’t look at it anymore. 

She looked down at the floor and tears started to fill her eyes. She leaned against the cart and put her face in her free hand. She heard him put the aqua socks on the cart, unable to look at him in so much pain.

“No, Jonah…” She looked up at him. He crossed his arms in a way to build a wall up from her, unable to be hurt by her anymore. She couldn’t bare the thought of hurting him like this. She could fix this! This wasn’t the end, she thought. They could still go to California together with the kids and be happy, right? “I don’t know why I have to make this decision right now. C-Can’t we just get to California and then we’ll just see how it goes.” She said, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m not coming to California.” He said shaking his head, arms still crossed looking at her with hurt, defensive eyes.

“What?” She whispered, taken aback by what he just said. She looked at him now, trying to process what he just said.

“Amy, we’ve been together for years.” He said, staring into her soul. “We live together,” He said, his arms coming back down to his sides. “…we work together, we’re raising parker together!” He said, gesturing between the two of them. “I don’t know…what else you need to know. And I think I deserve a little more than just see how it goes.” 

She looked down. This was still fixable! If he didn’t want to come, that’s understandable. We can still be together. “Okay, then— then— then don’t come to California. We can…” She looked up at him for a second before breaking eye contact again. “We can do long distance.”

He shook his head. Why was he being so difficult about this? Shouldn’t he know her well enough to know about her apprehension to marriage?

“We’ll Zoom date, and you can have your couscous and me with my Hot Pockets—“ She started, trying to convince him of something, anything to keep him around.

“Amy.” He stopped her.

She realized he was serious in that moment. The real thought of loosing him started to hit her. “Please.” She began to beg, her eyes filling up with tears again as they made eye contact. She waited a long moment before speaking again. “…I don’t wanna loose you.”

He bounced on his feet, arms back up to cross again in front of him, “When we first met, you told me that…” He stopped bouncing. “…all your days felt the same, and-and you felt trapped.” He shrugged slightly. 

She avoided eye contact, remembering the memory of when they first met. 

He sighed, clearly hoping that she would interrupt him. She didn’t. “And I don’t wanna be the reason that you feel like that again.”

She really began to cry now. She made eye contact with him again before breaking and looking down. In that moment, they both knew it was over. 

He turned around and began to leave. She had gone completely numb.

“Jonah.” She said horsely, between her cry. 

He turned, hands on his hips.

“What if I’m wrong?” She started with more clarity. “What if I get out there and I realize that I made a mistake?” 

“I’m guessing…you’ll know where to find me.” In that final moment, he turned and left. 

She considered chasing after him, begging him to take her back and proposing to him right there. But it didn’t happen. She stood there. She even begged herself at points to not let him go. But, as he opened the door quietly, letting it close behind him, there were no more words of love between them.


	2. Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonahs pov

Jonah had started crying as soon as he got into the warehouse. He had been looking for some busy work ever since he handed back the ring. Why was she being so weird about this? Was the thought of marrying him so horrifying that she couldn’t even fathom him getting ring size? He hadn’t even planned anything yet, he just wanted to know the measurements for when he was going too. 

He thought she loved him, and he thought he had met his forever woman. What kind of woman you are planning to spend your future with is so horrified by the thought of marrying you? He had noticed that she had been very off lately. He was just so surprised, and honestly extremely offended that it was for that reason. He could have said something when she mentioned that they were moving down the same path as Adam and her, but he didn’t. He just gave her the ring back and excused himself. In that moment, he knew she had made her decision.

He had stopped crying when Amy approached. He could hear her heels clicking against the floor as she entered the room.

“Hey, there you are!” Amy said. “I’ve been looking for you.”

He stood there and watched her approach without returning the hello. He hoped she couldn’t see his eyes swell from crying and the redness around his pupils. 

“Um… I wanted to say I’m sorry, and I love you.” She said.

He remained stationary in his position, her “I love you” not having the same effect on him as it once had. 

“…and I got you something.” She thrust a box in his face.

He put his clipboard down and grabbed the box from her hand. He opened the box, inside of it being two aqua socks. What is this? 

“…Aqua socks?” He said a bit more harshly than he intended. What was she trying to do here? Break his heart twice? Was she just trying to mess with him?

“Yeah!” She said. “Well, I wanted to get you moccasins, but the only pair left in the store is covered with what I’m hoping is Silly Putty and not something from an animal.” She paused. “But you get it.” 

“I-I actually don’t.” He admitted. 

“It means… I’m excited about California! And you and me and us in California!” She said, her arms making weird gestures when it came to ‘us’. What even were we anymore?

He squinted his eyes at her for a second, out of pure confusion as to what she was doing. “It’s a gesture, Jonah. I’m gesturing.” She paused, making big circle movements with her hands. “I’m doing the Jonah thing!”

He turned the box over in his hands, trying to understand this strange alien substance he had been gifted. “Okay, so you’re saying…” He looked back at her to see if there was something he had missed.

“I’m saying maybe I’m wrong, and—and—and—and—,” she interrupted him. “…and probably you’re right, and we should just get married.”

A little big of hope inside of him grew. Was she proposing right now? Did she just say all of that as a ruse because she had also planned a proposal? He didn’t let it on his expression.

“Maybe not right away, or, you know, maybe not for a few years, but then eventually—“ She corrected herself.

That little hope felt like it was bashed in with a baseball bat. She was serious. He was done playing games at this point. He sighed the last bit of hope he had out and continued.

“Amy, Amy, do you want to marry me?” He blurted out.

“Are you—“ Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did she seriously think so low of him to propose right now?

“I’m not proposing to you. I’m asking a question. Do you wanna marry me yes or no?” He begged. He posed it like a question about their marriage, but what he was really asking was if she really loved him, and if their perceived forever was all just false reality.

“I—that’s not a fair question!” She admitted. Her eyes got wide as if in shock. 

“That’s not fair? I’m blowing my life up for you.” He made large explosion motions coming from his chest towards her. “The least you could do is answer the question.” She owed him that much after the years of playing with his feelings and never being able to truly tell him how she feels about him, he thought.

“Do you wanna marry me?” The heat flushed to his ears as the anger grew inside of him.

“I don’t know!” She said again, avoiding the question like the plague.

“That’s not an answer! Yes or no?” He screamed, everything inside of him begging for her to just say yes. He could hug her, fold her into his chest and tell her it was all going to be okay. And if he knew the answer was yes, it really would be okay. All she had to say was one word.

“Then no!” She replied. 

He went numb. She looked into his eyes and said no. 

He looked down and realized that he was still holding the box. He shoved it into the cart, almost symbolically throwing away the last bit of their relationship. All he wanted to do in that moment was run. Run away from everything, all his problems, and he definitely did not want to be in front of the woman who he wasted six years on just for her to say she didn’t want to marry him.

He looked down at the floor, his mind made up. 

“I don’t know why I have to make this decision right now. Can’t we just get to California and then we’ll just see how it goes?” She said. Did she seriously think after she just said the one and only thing that would drive him away from her, that they would be all fine? That he would get on a flight, to see and live with her and her children, after she just told him that she didn’t want to marry him? He was furious, hurt, and wanted so much closure that he knew he was never going to get.

“What?” She whispered and met his eyes. In that moment, their entire relationship flashed in his when he met her gaze. It filled him with rage that after so many years, this is how it was going to end.

“Amy, we’ve been together for years.” He paused. “We live together,” He said, his arms coming back down to his sides. “…we work together, we’re raising parker together! I don’t know…what else you need to know. And I think I deserve a little more than just see how it goes.” That’s all he wanted. Just a little more than see how it goes and he would be happy. If Amy had gone through the whole day, and ended with “Maybe you’re right, we should just get married.” Jonah would have probably held her there, moved to California, and died with her under the Hollywood sign. But she couldn’t or maybe wouldn’t do that.

“Okay, then— then— then don’t come to California. We can… We can do long distance.” She looked at him again. He almost felt sorry for her at this point. Yes, a man who just got turned down for marriage, felt bad for the woman standing in front of him. How could she even try and make it work? The anger ceased a little.

“We’ll Zoom date, and you can have your couscous and me with my Hot Pockets—“ She continued. Why couldn’t they just get married? Why is she making this so hard for us? All he has ever wanted since he met her was to marry her under the stars, hold her when she was weak, and take care of her until they grew old. His anger ceased more.

“Amy.” He stopped her while shaking his head, looking off, unable to maintain contact with the pain in her eyes. If this hurt her as much as it hurt him, why was she doing this?

“Please.” She begged. “I don’t wanna loose you.” He couldn’t leave her like this, in so much pain. He decided to even give her reasoning for the breakup, anything to make her feel just a little bit better.

“When we first met, you told me that,” he paused. “…all your days felt the same, and-and you felt trapped.” Neither of them were looking at each other now. He sighed. “And I don’t wanna be the reason that you feel like that again.” He left her with that, anything to wipe the pain off her face even with the tremendous amount she just caused him. He knew that no matter what she did, and what happened to him in consequence, he could never let Amy Sosa be in pain. 

With one last longing look, one that begged the other to just accept their terms, hold them, and whisper into their ear that this was nothing but a fleeting problem, he turned. Time slowed and his steps towards the door felt like he was on a conveyer belt going backwards. 

“Jonah.” She said, through tears clearly. “What if I’m wrong? What if I get out there and I realize that I made a mistake?” 

You are wrong, Amy! Please, please, please don’t do this. Don’t end us like this. He thought. Please don’t let me walk away. Please realize it and take me back. I will propose to you and get married to you right here if you just say yes.

He couldn’t look at her. “I’m guessing you’ll know where to find me.” A single tear rolled down her cheek.

He didn’t let her respond. He wanted her desperately to, but instead she let him walk away. And instead of slamming the door out of anger, all he could do was calmly open it, and let it close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive always thought that amy was way too good for jonah and jonah was way too good for amy. their characters somehow click because they both provide eachother what the other is missing and i just think thats what's so cool about their characters coupling.
> 
> Jonah is way too good for amy because he is just so much more mentally sane in terms of his emotions. amy is never honest about any of that stuff and thats how he provides so much for her. he knows that she means well and that she loves him and thats why this breakup is so heartwrenching for him. maybe he was wrong all along
> 
> as for amy, she provides him with financial support along with a real family that he can nurture and love. hes taking care of her kids which is definitely a plus, but he loves it with no arterial motive and thats whats so special about him. 
> 
> i think jonah is fascinating because of how selfless he is, which is why i like doing character studies on him. amy is not as much because she is very relatable and is just an hardworking, soulless corporate boss single mom (obv thats not my situation but we see it a lot on film and in our daily lives)
> 
> anyways thats my rant about this show. its a really great show, because although the character growth in amy and jonah aren't like top notch, their coupling is just interesting to see. its like yin and yang
> 
> ok ill shut up now. thanks for reading! i might do a bonus chapter in the future of like them in the parking lot. might be interesting to explore.


End file.
